tvd_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus Gonna Be Here
Jesus Gonna Be Here is the first episode of the seventh and final season of True Blood, and the seventy-first episode overall. Summary A gruesome attack led by a band of H-Vamps throws Bon Temps into chaos and prompts a wave of spiteful finger pointing at Sookie as the catalyst. Meanwhile, Jessica tries to make up for her past mistakes; Bill has an unlikely ally in a showdown with the vigilantes; and Pam seeks information about Eric's whereabouts in Morocco. Synopsis Beginning where season 6 ended, this episode starts off in the middle of the H-Vamp attack at the human-vampire mixer at Bellefleur's. One H-Vamp charges Sookie who quickly turns and fends him off with her light. Bill is shown able to easily defend himself taking on multiple H-Vamps, while Alcide, in wolf form, kills one asking Sookie what she is. Jason tries to help Jane Bodehouse, who is abducted and is taken away along with Arlene, Holly, Kevin and Nicole to an unknown location. Jason is then attacked by a H- Vamp and saved by Violet, who kills them by putting a stake through their back. Tara is hiding with Lettie Mae trying to get her to leave until they are found by an H-Vamp, and Tara heroically charges at him to protect her mother. Nicole is then shown being abducted calling out for Sam's help. Sam quickly shifts into a dog in hopes of rescuing her, who is then proceeded by Alcide for backup. Sookie is seen pinned up against a wall struggling to fight off the H-Vamp, when suddenly a loud whistle sounds calling all the H-Vamp's away from the scene immediately. Sookie and Bill are then shown in the aftermath of the attack as everyone around them is crying and scared from what just occurred. Jason comes to tell Sookie that the H-Vamps have Holly and Jane Bodehouse, but Sookie is silent as her, Jason, and Lafayette find Lettie Mae crying and covered in blood. Lettie Mae says the H-Vamps killed Tara, although Tara's death is never shown on screen. Sookie then starts to cry after hearing that Tara is dead. Inside Bellefleur's, Jason calls Andy and tells him about the attack and the death of Tara, as well as the abduction of Holly and Arlene. Andy then leaves and lets Jessica stay to protect Adilyn outside the house in case of any lingering H-Vamps. Adilyn is instructed by Andy to stay inside the house and to not invite Jessica in under any circumstances. Andy then tells Jessica about the death of Tara and leaves her crying as she mourns the loss of her friend. Still at Bellefleur's, Sookie listens in on everybody's thoughts and hears that they all blame her for this attack calling her a "Vampire Whore". Andy arrives asking about Holly and Arlene while Vince, the anti-vampire vigilante, witnesses Sam shift back into a human. Willa then makes Lettie Mae drink her blood to help her heal, who at first refuses, but then starts to drink after Willa puts her arm up to her lips. Andy then yells at Sam for his idea of pairing vampires off with humans and hosting the human-vampire mixer, blaming him for the attack. Sam shoves Andy saying the H-Vamps have his baby girl, and Alcide breaks up the fight before it starts. Bill warns the group that the H-Vamps will be nesting by looking for abandoned buildings with basements and no windows to sleep at during the day. Andy tells Jason to take Violet and search Old Reeve's Place on Rte.9, and he will check the Slaughter House. Bill offers to go with Andy to the Slaughter house, but is rejected and goes with him anyway saying it's not safe for him to go without a vampire. Sookie then hears Alcide's thoughts saying if Sookie could just stay away from vampires, then they wouldn't be in this mess. This upsets her so she immediately leaves Bellefleur's and walks home alone. Jessica calls James to check in with him and make sure he's ok. She tells him she is at the Bellefleur's protecting Adilyn which concerns James because he knows she hasn't eaten. Jessica says she will be fine and denies it by saying she's not hungry, then hangs up the phone. Vince then calls out Sam for being a shifter telling him that he saw him shift into a dog. Sam says if he were to tell everyone it would make Vince look crazy avoiding his accusation. Vince, still distraught by what he saw, calls him a "Mother Fucking Dog" so Sam promises to tell him everything once the situation has diffused and warns him to keep it a secret for now so they don't throw everyone another curveball and only add to their panic. Bill and Sam then address the crowd telling them they aren't safe at Bellefleur's and to go home with their assigned vampire to ensure both of their safety. The humans are to let their vampire feed in exchange for their protection. Sam announces there will be a town meeting the following day at Reverend Daniel's church to figure out a way to help those who have been hit. Bill then notices James doesn't have a human, so he pairs him up with Lafayette. A vampire then asks Sam if he can offer him protection, who at first Sam refuses, but is then talked into because the vampire tells him that he is the mayor and needs to stick to his plan. Still walking home alone, Sookie is ignoring Alcide's calls and eventually throws her phone into the woods. She then trips in the woods and lands next to the corpse of a dead woman, but ignores it and keeps on walking. We then see Pam in Marrakesh, Morocco, involved in a game of vampire Russian roulette to get information about Eric's whereabouts. People are placing bets and Pam is asked to go first, holding the gun loaded with wooden bullets up to her chest. She shoots, but luckily there was no bullet. Nizar then says he has survived 27 times with no bullet, then shoots himself in the chest with no bullet making it 28 times. He claims his God "Allah" loves him which is why he is kept alive, and asks Pam if her God loves her. She says, "No, my God fucking hates me", and shoots herself again, still with no bullet. Nizar tells her that she needs to make peace with her God because the world is ending, but she tells him she doesn't care for any god because everyone she loves leaves and everything she touches dies. Nizar tells Pam that "Allah" can save her, but Pam states she could care less about the gods and says she will be in hell having a 3-way with the devil. He says he can see the love and pain in her eyes which upsets her and she says to Nizar, "You're Dead". He then replies by saying, "No, I'm Alive" while shooting himself in the chest, but this time he explodes into a pile of blood. Pam then walks away and asks a man where Eric is and he gives her the name of the person she needs to see. Adilyn opens the window and speaks with Jessica telling her she is sorry about Tara. They both confess to still having nightmares about the night Jessica killed her sisters and Adilyn asks if she still smells good to vampires. Jessica says yes and says she won't kill her as long as she can help it. Adilyn looks scared, but says she doesn't hate Jessica even though she should. Adilyn then asks if Jessica was speaking with her boyfriend on the phone. Jessica tells her yes and begins describing how good James is to her. Jessica asks if Adilyn has a boyfriend and she says she has a crush on Holly's son, Wade. Suddenly another H-vamp shows up smelling Adilyn and says he wants her. Jessica tells him, "She's Mine" in an effort to get him to back down. Back at Sookie's house, Alcide is angry with Sookie for leaving and walking home alone after everything that has happened. Sookie tells him she heard his thoughts blaming her for what happened during the attack. She says he is supposed to love and support her, but Alcide claims it's not fair to judge him and push him away based on a thought. She goes on to say she is cursed because she can always hear the ugly truth and hear what people really think of her, including every human in Bon Temps. They both apologize, but still upset she tells Alcide she wants to be alone right now. Jason is driving with Violet and he asks her how many people she has seen die. She replies that she has lost count, then proceeds to talk about Tara and how they grew up together. They then pull up to Old Reeve's place and Violet says that someone has been here already. They then find Vince and his vigilantes taking matters into their own hands regarding the H-Vamps. Jason says what they are doing is irrational and is a shortcut straight to a war between humans and vampires. Violet then intervenes and threatens them if they don't leave, so they reluctantly leave the scene. Jason, unhappy with the way Violet handled the situation, walks away. James escorts Lafayette to his place and Lafayette invites him in. They smoke weed together and Lafayette admits feeling relieved Tara is dead despite how fucked up it sounds. He says he already grieved the first time she died and now that she's died "again", now he doesn't feel anything. James tells Lafayette all of his friends died in Vietnam, but he states he was a draft-dodger and a pacifist who didn't believe in violence in any form. James then tells the story of when he was home for Christmas, he saw one of the officers go to his best friend Danny's house, who lived across the street. James hints to Lafayette that him and Danny were lovers. When Danny was pronounced dead, James went to pay his respect to his family and Danny's dad beat him with a bat in the middle of the street calling him a faggot and leaving him there to die. He was then found by a vampire in town who turned James into a vampire that night. So now James says he doesn't see the point in feeling pain, grief, fear, or regret because it makes no difference to the universe. Lafayette then lets James feed from him. Jason stops the car and gets out, furious and cursing in the street. He's upset that Violet told the rest of the people he belongs to her. He yells at her about the nature of their relationship saying he's an officer of the law and that things between them are going to have to change. When Violet asks him what he's going to do about it, he tells her he's going to fuck her now. She tells him "It's about fucking time..." as they proceed to have sex on the hood of his car. Jessica is shown trying to protect Adilyn against the incoming H-Vamp. She threatens to kill him, but he says he is dying anyway and has nothing to lose. Adilyn then opens the window and Jessica yells at her to stay inside. Jessica convinces Adilyn to drink her blood, so Jessica will always know where she is and will always be able to protect her. Adilyn declines and Jessica says to trust her, but Adilyn says she trusted her before. Then realizing the danger she is in with the H-Vamp inching closer, she drinks Jessica's blood. After having drunk Willa's blood to heal from the attack at the bar, Lettie Mae is acting strange and is "talking" to Tara. Reverend Daniels doesn't know what to do, and Willa tries to calm Lettie Mae down. Lettie Mae says Tara needs her and is distressed that Tara isn't saying anything back. Reverend Daniels is then able to calm down Lettie Mae until she falls asleep on the couch. He then asks Willa if Tara ever told her about Lettie Mae's issues. Willa says she is slightly aware, and Daniels thanks her for her help. Willa tells Daniels that with Eric and Pam gone she has nowhere to go and she can't return to her home that she shared with Tara since Tara just died. Daniels then sets her up in the basement of his church thanking her and telling her to get some sleep, and that she can stay as long as she like. Pam meets up with a man in the Moroccan bar named Najat. When she hands him a note he laughs and she then gives him a large wad of cash. His wife then brings out his young daughter and he tells Pam to feed from her saying in North Africa only children have clean blood. Despite being hungry, Pam refuses the young girl and demands to know where Eric is. After being given a map with information about Eric's location, Pam tells him there must be some mistake, Eric would never. The man then goes to say his information is "accurate", what she chooses to do with it is up to her. Sookie climbs in bed with Alcide, and apologizes for their fight earlier. He tells her he loves her and she reciprocates and they have sex. Andy brings Bill to a place he thinks could be a nest, the Slaughter House. They can tell the H-Vamps have been nesting there and investigate the building until they spot dead humans hanging from the ceiling, immediately causing Andy to vomit. Bill then hears shouting and he speeds out after Andy only to be held at gun point by Vince's vigilantes. Vince is furious they were told to trust the vampires because it hasn't accomplished anything, since people have been killed and friends have been abducted. As he accuses Andy for being part of it, Bill assures them Andy had nothing to do with it and the mixer was his idea as well as Sam. Bill convinces them to let Andy go, and do what they want with him instead. Andy then asks Vince if he can have the honor of killing Bill, since they have a history Andy feels like he should get to do it. Andy is given a gun, but quickly turns it on the vigilantes and tells them to disperse. Andy then holds his gun at one of Vince's accomplices named Lou, who is holding a shotgun back at Andy. Andy then talks Lou out of pulling the trigger saying there is no coming back after crossing the line and his life will never be the same if he shoots him. Lou then lowers his gun, the vigilantes leave after one of them tells Andy that it's not over. Back at Fangtasia the H-Vamps are all eating a human on the floor of the bar. Down in the basement chained up are Arlene, Holly, Nicole, Jane, and Kevin. Arlene is crying, saying she can't die because of her children. Holly tries to calm everybody down and says Andy will find them. Then Kevin says they are being held in Shreveport and they'll never be found. Nicole then says she can't feel the baby as Holly says everything is going to be okay. One of the Hep-V Vamps comes down and after looking at each of them scared to death, grabs Kevin and eats him in front of the girls while they all scream in horror. Bill thanks Andy for saving him against Vince and his vigilantes. Andy tells him he only did it so Bill could help him find Holly and the others. Andy then says things will never be good between the two of them and there's nothing in the world that will set right what Bill has done to him and his family. Andy then drives away and Bill has a flashback of his human family on his porch when he was departing for war. His family kisses him goodbye, and unbeknownst to him at the time, this would be the last time he would ever see them again. Jessica is still defending Adilyn from the H-Vamp and is slowly starting to burn. Adilyn calls from her window that dawn is coming and that they should go. Since the H-Vamp is already dying it doesn't matter to him, but he asks Jessica if she is willing to die for Adilyn. Jessica is still adamant about protecting Adilyn, which causes Adilyn to panic. Adilyn cries out to Jessica that they have an attic she can go in because she is going to die out there as the sun is starting to rise. Jessica tells Adilyn to NOT invite her in and not to trust her, but Adilyn yells anyway that she invites her in and they both run in the house leaving the H-Vamp outside to burn as he bangs on the front door. Jessica holds Adilyn and has to restrain herself from feeding on her, but then quickly realizes what she is doing and runs up to the attic. The next day, Reverend Daniels addresses the crowd at his church and says the lord told him that morning was coming. Sookie and Alcide arrive and Sookie sits behind Lettie Mae. As she puts her hand on Lettie Mae's shoulder, Lettie Mae blames Sookie for what happened to Tara and says she is not welcome there in the house of God. Sookie can hear that the rest of them agree. Fed up, Sookie gets up and leaves, but then tells them all she can hear their thoughts. She acknowledges playing a part in what happened saying she can't save those who have died, but wants to help the rest of them since no one knows vampires better than her. Cast |-|Starring= *Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse *Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton *Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte *Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse *Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton *Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux *Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby *Karolina Wydra as Violet Mazurski *Nathan Parsons as James Kent *Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur *Gregg Daniel as Reverend Daniels *Amelia Rose Blaire as Willa Burrell *Bailey Noble as Adilyn Bellefleur *Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels *Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam De Beaufort *Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary *Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds |-|Guest Starring= *John Rezig as Kevin Ellis *Tess Alexandra Parker as Rosie *Shannon Lucio as Caroline Compton *David Bickford as Reverend Skinner *Brian Poth as Matt *Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones *Patricia Bethune as Jane Bodehouse *Brianne Davis as Belinda *Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry *Isabella Rice as Young Sarah Compton *Brett Lorenizini as Troy *Massi Furlanas Nizar |-|Co-starring= *Lucas Adams as Lou *Dustin Ingram as Ronnie *Brett Rickaby as Vince *Robert Baker as Mack *Paul Rae as The Figure *Paula Jai Parker as Karen *Sitara Attaie as Dounia *Arthur Darbinyan as Najat *Kali Flanagan as Sami *Haley Brooke Walker as Crystal *Milli Motto as Church Girl *Will Leon as Moroccan Citizen *Cameron Barsanti as Screaming Man *Holly Hawkins as Uppity Churchgoer Woman *Essam Morsi as Moroccan Citizen *Melorine Adler as Girlfriend *Brittany Slattery as Wounded Woman *Kendall Jones as Anguished Woman *Maz Jobrani as Proprietor *Derek Mears as Burly H-Vamp *Chris Ormond as Fast Food H-Vamp *Michelle Ladd as Librarian Vamp *Ben Zelevansky as Churchgoer Man References